


he didn't answer last night

by UncomfortablyYours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Film Student Ennoshita Chikara, Group chat, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours
Summary: kageyama is typing....kageyama: he didn't answer my texts last nightkageyama: i'm starting to get worried at this pointsugamama: did he show up for practice like he said he would?kageyama is typing...capt' yams is typing...capt' yams: no, he didn't.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 423
Collections: oh YES





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> karasuno would totally keep in touch with a group chat even after the second and third years graduate, let's be real. Cause none of them trust these guys on their own. 
> 
> Plus, they need each other. More than they think. They need their Sugamama and Dadchi.

karasuno!!!: sunshine, capt' yams, and 10 others

* * *

_kageyama started a group call that lasted 00:04_

kageyama: fuck sorry, i was trying to ring shoyo

sugamama: it's okay, Tobio. You gave us a heart attack over here, haha.

_kageyama is typing..._

_..._

sugamama: Is everything alright with you and Shoyo? It's not normal to call someone at 3AM.

dadchi: speaking of 3AM, can it wait until morning? you all need to sleep

dadchi: don't even say anything, Koushi.

sugamama: who said I was gonna say anything about us? 

dadchi: you usually do. 

sugamama: Anyway!! I'll reiterate, are you and Shoyo alright Tobio? Did something happen?

_kageyama is typing..._

bald-crow: yall stfu its l8 n shit

kageyama: Shoyo said he was having trouble sleeping when he got back home last night from practice since we stayed late. He then didn't answer any of my texts from the past few hours and I'm worried. You know, like a normal person would. 

kageyama: mute us then tanaka-san

bald-crow: nah what's up with shorty?

ennoshita: i'm death glaring your bright screen next to you, ryuu. turn it down

sugamama: haha, caught

dadchi: ahem. Anyway, kageyama being a worry wart. 

dadchi: He said he'd be at practice tomorrow right? I'll bet he's probably shut everything off to try and fall asleep better. Or his phone is dead from blaring music on the ride home. You all know he does that because it's 30 minutes back. 

kageyama: that's...

kageyama: that's true. 

bald-crow: see! worrying for nothing. while we're all up though, since i see yams and beanpole stalking chat, we haven't talked in a while. 

ennoshita: yes, how has everyone been doing? I'm getting through my last few weeks of school for my degree and i've got an internship lined up. Maybe I'll be taking Karasuno's photos this year at nationals :)

Sugamama: that's wonderful news, Chiraka! Daichi and I have been pretty busy planning the wedding, we haven't even thought about our guest list yet. Haha;;

ROLLING-THUNDER: I HEARD WEDDING I BETTER BE NIVTIED

Dadchi: everyone here is invited, Yuu. When did you get here? 

capt' yams: just now. He was probably asleep cuddling asahi~ hehe

ROLLING-THUNDER: you're not wrong, i just had to piss bad

asahi: he's also yelling about the wedding and it's woke me up. 

sugamama: I'm so sorry asahi. 

sugamama: it's my fault for riling him up. 

asahi: it's okay. Yuu and I have been busy around the lakes, me helping him with his fishing business. 

asahi: I don't have my degree yet, but I'm helping at least get us a farmer's market spot this year. 

dadchi: tell us if you catch any good salmon, i'm calling dibs

ROLLING-THUNDER: of course you can have some salmon, i'll keep it extra well for our old captain 0:)))

dadchi: i'm

dadchi: i'm not old. 

sugamama: oh do i know you aren't

asahi: i need holy water so early into the day huh

capt' yams: Tsuki and I have got enough money together to get our first apartment!! 

sugamama: !!! my babies are growing up so fast!!!!! We'll throw a housewarming party for you. 

saltshaker: please don't make a big deal out of it. 

capt' yams: sorry Tsuki

bald-crow: you'd figure the new captain would have more of a spine

ennoshita: stop laughing at him, ryuu, or i'll kick you out of the bed.

bald-crow: nooooo

capt' yams: haha, thank you, Chi-san!

ennoshita: you're welcome

kageyama: I got an offer to join the nationals team when I graduate. 

_sugamama, dadchi, and 2 others are typing..._

sugamama: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU KAGEYAMA!!!

dadchi: You've done so well, tobio! Go for it.

capt' yams: i'll buy us snacks for tomorrow before practice to celebrate!!!

bald-crow: that's my boy!

kageyama: It means we'll get to see Bokuto san more, hide Shoyo, Sugawara. 

sugamama: Mission understood, Kageyama 

dadchi: he even looks different in protective mama mode, i'll let everyone know. 

bald-crow: skskshehe

asahi: that's what we love him for, being protective

ROLLING-THUNDER: even when he negativity chops you, haha

capt' yams: I'm heading to bed again, but Kageyama, Shoyo, Tsukki you all be ready for tomorrow's practice or i'll,,,

capt' yams: i'll make you run 50 more laps!

saltshaker: oh no. so scary. 

capt' yams: shush, Tsukki.

saltshaker: make me. 

capt' yams: tomorrow. 

**_capt' yams is offline_ **

**_saltshaker is offline_ **

bald-crow: lolololol

ennoshita: i'm going to bed too, and i'm stealing ryuu's phone so it's actually charged for tomorrow

ennoshita: so he can't complain

_**bald-crow is offline** _

ennoshita: and ryuu has a part time bakery job, it's called the cocoa bean if anyone wants to visit him. 

ennoshita: good luck with wedding planning, sugawara-san, daichi-san. and good night everyone

_**ennoshita is offline** _

kageyama: I should call him again. 

sugamama: no

sugamama: just wait for him, Kageyama. He said he would be at practice tomorrow right? Just trust him. 

dadchi: he's like a boomerang. He'll come back around to you. 

asahi: if something was wrong, Shoyo would tell you or Yamaguchi. Depending on what it is, of course. He might even confide in Noya. 

ROLLING-THUNDER: and he hasn't told me anything is wrong. He's probably just exhausted, like you'll be from those laps if you don't catch some Zzs, kageyama. 

asahi: wow. some decent advice out of yuu. i should get him a treat

dadchi: he's just like a dog lol

kageyama: daichi just said lol, I need sleep-

kageyama: just, ring me if he comes online while you're all still up. I want to know he's okay. 

_**kageyama is offline** _

* * *

_old third years + noya_

_dadchi, sugamama, and 2 others_

* * *

_sugamama is typing..._

sugamama: Okay, tell me the truth. Have any of you heard from Shoyo? I'm really worried because he always tells the group chat he got home safe. Without fail, even at 2 AM.

asahi: I haven't talked one on one with him for a long time, not since he asked me if I knew any really good cookie recipes. 

dadchi: Which was a long time ago, since he had the weekend to drive up and bring suga and I a plate. 

sugamama: we still have the plate he gave us, oh dang it. We have an excuse to come down and see him then. 

ROLLING-THUNDER: I wish Hinata had talked to me about something now since no one's said anything about something being wrong. 

ROLLING-THUNDER: i spoke to him two days ago, aka he sent me a bunch of memes and we voice chatted about them.

ROLLING-THUNDER: He seemed just fine then. 

sugamama: something isn't right, he's probably been squirrelly but kageyama

sugamama: (bless his heart)

sugamama: is too dense to notice

dadchi: I'm going for a run tomorrow morning so I could call him before. Since he should be up and getting ready for practice by then. 

asahi: that sounds like a good idea. i'm gonna go to bed though, im' falling asleep typing

sugamama: good night, you guys. We're gonna sleep too. 

dadchi: let's pray everything is okay. 

**_dadchi is offline_ **

**_sugamama is offline_ **

**_ROLLING-THUNDER is offline_ **

**_asahi is offline_ **

When Daichi called just before his run, he was greeted after 8 rings by Shoyo's cute voicemail he hasn't changed for several years. 

> _"This is Hinata Shoyo!_
> 
> _I can't talk right now,_
> 
> _cause I'm probably at_
> 
> _volleyball practice! Just_
> 
> _leave your name and I'll_
> 
> _find you! Have a goooood_
> 
> _da-"_

Daichi hung up before it ended so he didn't accidentally leave a voice mail, connecting his earbuds and putting his phone in its pouch on his arm band. Before running, he clapped his hands and prayed, started his music. He then took off from the corner and headed to town. 

\----------------------

_ karasuno!!: kageyama, sugamama, and 10 others _

* * *

_kageyama is typing...._

kageyama: he didn't answer my texts from last night

kageyama: i'm starting to get even more worried at this point. 

sugamama: did he show up for practice like he said he would?

 _kageyama is typing..._

_capt' yams is typing..._

capt' yams: no, he didn't.

capt' yams: his mom didn't call to tell us he wouldn't be here either, like she normally does

sugamama: we're gonna drive down when Daichi gets down showering. 

sugamama: we'll help you find him. he'll probably be happy to see everyone. 

asahi: noya and I are busy, but we'll try and swing by as soon as possible

kageyama: no, you're all busy. I'll find him, and get him help if he needs it

ennoshita: we all could be being overdramatic too, and he's overslept. Especially if he does have an uncharged phone. 

ennoshita: or a flat bike tire. or he's sick and hasn't woken up to figure that out yet. 

capt' yams: yeah, that's true. shoyo doesn't like being late either, so it might be those things. 

saltshaker: thank you for being the level headed one, ennoshita. can we get back to practice now, guys?

capt' yams: yes, sorry guys!!  
  


_**capt' yams, saltshaker, and kageyama have gone idle mode.** _

sugamama: i'm still gonna make lazy bones drive us down for the week. I can shift my work to a fill-in close since it's just for two days. 

dadchi: i have too many pto days, so i guess i can cash a few of them in

sugamama: yay! <3

dadchi: let's go see our kids then, huh

_**dadchi and sugamama have gone idle mode.** _

* * *

All the while this was happening, a phone buzzed its way down a bed of silk slick sheets, plopping off the side and onto a thick blanket. Ginger tuffs of hair were sticking up at all ends, but no hands moved to push it aside or how it should be. 

The open conversation on the phone dimmed hazy with auto adjusted brightness. 

> _kageyama: shoyo_
> 
> _read, 22:45_
> 
> _kageyama: hinata shoyo, answer me_
> 
> _read, 23:02_
> 
> _kageyama: i'll help you sleep, babe, just call me_
> 
> _read, 23:14_
> 
> _kageyama: please, sho, talk to me_
> 
> _read, 23:29_
> 
> _kageyama: even to tell me you're falling asleep._
> 
> _read, 23:30_
> 
> _kageyama: please. i love you, you know that right?_
> 
> _read, 03:31_

No fingers moved to reply, and eventually the screen shut off without anyone sending more messages. 

\---------------

_ karasuno!!!: sugamama, dadchi, and 10 others _

bald-crow: it's 13:30 and he still hasn't said anything. 

_read by kageyama, sugamama, and 8 other at 13:45_

sugamama: daichi and I are staying at a little inn a good walk down from karasuno, and I'll send the address so we can meet up later. 

sugamama: here

_read by kageyama, dadchi, and 5 others at 14:57_

* * *

_hinata's mom_

_kageyama: I'm sorry Mrs. Hinata, but is Shoyo there?_

_he didn't show up to practice today and I didn't_

_see him after classes like I usually do._

_hinata's mom: he hasn't been feeling too good,_

_so i let him stay home today. I thought for sure_

_he'd have snuck out at least to go to practice,_

_but I guess he's just feeling that down._

_kageyama: would it be alright if I came by with the_

_volleyball club to visit? Two of our old members are_

_in town for the time being and we wanted to have_

_dinner together again. We'll bring take out so you_

_don't have to cook for us all._

_hinata's mom: oh, yes that's quite alright! I was_

_acutally planning to head out with my mom friends_

_and their kids for a late movie in the park. Feel free_

_to drop by any time, you have a spare key anyway_

_kageyama: thank you very much, we'll be sure_

_to clean up after ourselves._

* * *

Sugawara stepped from the car, hair swept from his face by a blowing wind. He glanced over at Daichi, who was gazing in nostalgia at the old Karasuno gym. Its doors were perched open and the two could see their now third year underclassmen standing and yelling things at their first and second years. Kageyama was standing just outside, not too worried with volleyball as he was texting with rapid fingers and a bit lip. A sharp whistle as the once players approached got their attention and tears blinked into eyes. 

"Sugawara!"

"Daichi!" 

A dog pile with the captain and his lover on the bottom was started, the hug something that even Kei didn't turn down. They were so glad to have each other right now.


	2. 2

Daichi was in the driver's seat, Sugawara riding shot gun, and three third years piled in the back seat. Kageyama, Kei, and Tadashi. They had talked animatedly outside the gym for a long while, long enough that they had to be shooed away by Takeda - who still was the teacher sponsor for the club. Ukai was still their coach, and he didn't resist any urge to come over and greet Suga and Daichi like the adults they had become. It was heartening, really. 

"I ordered take out ahead for all of us, so we can just head straight to Hinata's house. I have the spare key." Tobio pulled his keys from his pocket, the bunch jingling in his hand as he adjusted them between fingers. "It's from the hot pot we went to after our spring interhigh loss. Shoyo just, never got tired of going there, and maybe his favorite foods will cheer him up." He was more melancholy than usual, considering he had a pretty good reason this time. The setter's sunshine was hurting somewhere, and they were going to find him. 

\----------

_karasuno!!: kageyama, dadchi, and 10 others_

_kageyama is typing..._

kageyama: he's not at home. 

kageyama: his mom literally sent me a photo of him all asleep on his bed, but he's gone

sugamama: @Sunshine where are you??? we're so worried. please honey, let us talk to you

bald-crow: his snap map isn't up, which means he hasn't been on his phone in a long time, or his location is off

ennoshita: i've been taking aerial footage with my drone all day of the town and I haven't seen him. 

kageyama: fuck!

dadchi: I can't be mad for swearing this time, this is serious. 

* * *

"Kageyama, calm down." Tobio had pitched his phone into the couch and was in full panic mode, something none of them had seen before. He wasn't prone to having panic attacks, but this one was probably stress induced. Sugawara was gathering his fellow setter into his arms, shushing him in a soothing manner while Daichi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukkishima scavenged the ginger's room to try and figure out where he's gone or where he's been. A dark head of hair fell to a giving shoulder as the two slowly lowered to the floor, held mother and child as tears rolled down hot cheeks. 

"It's okay, Tobio. We'll find him. We won't let anything bad happen to him." Koushi raked a hand through Kageyama's hair as he glanced up to Daichi. The world stilled as the man was holding a bag with a tissue to try and not get anything on him. Chunks of metal were spotted rust red, and they rattled a little when Sawamura started to shake. Kou didn't say anything, and simply shook his head. Kageyama couldn't see this yet. He'd give himself a broken heart, maybe even die from it. "Where does Shoyo like to go when he's upset? Or where do you take him when he wants to be elsewhere?" 

Tsukki would come back with a diary in his hands, and was chuckling quietly to himself as Tobio sniffled. "There's a, a -" he hiccuped and had to stop himself from throwing up, "a overlook, you can see the bridges, and... and watch the cars. It's quiet." He smoothed his hair back from his face and held it there as his other palm drug down to wipe away tears. There was another laugh, more audible this time, from Kei and he got a bunch of looks from the others. 

"Oh, sorry, ignore me." The pages of the book were turned with a crinkly sound. "I just think this is funny." In a flash, Kageyama was up and snatched the diary from Kei, a snarl on his lips. 

It fell the moment he read the words on the page. Book spine cracking on the floor as it fell, Tobio grabbed Kei by the collar and practically sent him through the wall with a warrior yell. There was a sick sound from the wall as it internally broke, Tobio right up in Kei's face. He'd grown since first year, so they were finally face to face. "You don't fucking laugh about that shit, you asshole! Someone's pain isn't a fucking joke to giggle at like a stupid schoolgirl. Shoyo's hurting, and bad, and you think it's okay?" 

Kei made a noise of pain when he hit the wall, but his lips had curled into an ugly snarl as Daichi, Suga, and Yamaguchi were standing in pure shock. No one made a move yet. "Who gives a shit about him except you? He's fishing for attention with this little act of his. He's never fucking sad, he just wants everyone hunting for him so he think's he's important." A moment later Tobio's swung and cracked open Tsukki's nose, blood spilling down his lip as Daichi swung into action. He caught Tobio around the waist and pulled him away from Kei. Tadashi pulled a box of tissues from Shoyo's room and quickly pulled a bunch out to hold against Kei's nose. The blood soaked up immediately into them and Suga instructed Tsukki to sit with his head forward so he didn't choke. 

"Let him choke! He deserves it!" Kageyama didn't fight as Daichi pulled him outside onto the porch, the door swinging shut in front of them. Only then was he released, plopping down tiredly into a chair. Emotions were hard on anybody, and Kageyama had been run through the wringer with them a dozen times. He didn't have his phone to even text Shoyo to see if he'd answer, so he just stared at his shoes and twiddled his thumbs. 

Daichi pulled a chair up beside him and took a seat, reaching over to rub a hand over Tobio's back. 

"I know, it's hard." The flow of words didn't come to Daichi as well as they did Koushi. "But he's not going to hurt forever, Kageyama. Hinata, when we find him, will listen to you. He probably thinks he's annoying you by wanting to talk to you. Just tell him you're there for him, and remind him every day." The sun was sinking below the horizon at this point, coloring everything a sweet golden bronze. Pinks touched the sky, added with hints of yellow and orange. It was pretty, and it reminded both of them of their little winged spiker. 

"But it wasn't enough. I told him a lot of stuff, and I've listened to him since we got together. It wasn't enough then, how am I sure it will be this time?" Tobio lifted his head to look at Daichi for the answers; answers he didn't have, obvious by the way he stumbled over his words. "I don't want this to happen again, and I didn't want it to happen in the first place."

While they're talking, Daichi's phone buzzes in the front seat of the car:

_karasuno!! sugamama, daichi, and 10 others_

sugamama: ennoshita, ryuu, yuu, asahi, get your asses in gear. 

ennoshita: what's going on? what do we bring?

asahi: it'll be a while before we get there, but what's happening?

sugamama: shoyo's hurting, and he's run off. we're gonna have to find him tonight or who knows what will happen. 

sugamama: i'll tell you the rest when you get here

ennoshita: don't say another word, tanaka and I are on the way. 

bald-crow: i've been to shoyo's place before so we'll meet there. 

asahi: same for noya and I, i'll swing our lines up and tell the driver to head to shore.

sugamama: hurry, everyone, but be safe!

_**sugamama is offline** _

_**asahi is offline** _

_**bald-crow is offline** _

_**ennoshita is offline** _

* * *

"Can we be civil enough to eat something? Looking for Shoyo on an empty stomach isn't the best idea." By now, the third years, Suga, and Daichi had managed to gather everyone around the table, Kageyama twiddling his fingers together as he was given his carton of lo mein and teriyaki chicken. Yamaguchi was waiting for an answer, but accepted the silence as a good enough one. He took a seat between Tsuki and Suga, kageyama sort of across him between Daichi and Suga. Everyone chowed down at their own pace, the extra food for Shoyo in the fridge. They had really gotten far too much, but eating kept them quiet for a while. 

It's what they needed to settle down. 

Because it wasn't too long after that headlights filled the kitchen and car doors slammed shut, anxious footsteps climbing the stairs with a hand knocking on the door. "It's us, Sugawara-san!" Chiraka called, meaning Ryuu was with him. The silver haired man stood and swiftly went to answer the door, guiding the two back to the kitchen table where they were offered some dinner as well. 

"I could cut the tension with a knife in here." Tanaka snickered quietly but clammed up when Tobio shot him a glare. One that could just turn him to dust on the spot. "Poor choice of words, sorry." He flopped down in a chair and sighed, rolling his neck as Chiraka pulled up a seat beside him. "Any idea where we should start?" A glance was throw to Kageyama, who nodded. 

"I know a few places, but they're pretty big and secluded so we'll need everyone to look." Like the team they were. Shoyo was the youngest of them and he wasn't going to be left behind without his team to help him out. This extended to Kags, since the poor fools were in such a big love. He was mindlessly picking at rice as he spoke some more. "It's mostly places we found walking after we lost matches, just to air out what happened and how we could fix it next time." He stuffed a piece of onigiri in his cheek and didn't really taste it as he chewed. 

"Asahi and Noya shouldn't be too long, so we can head to the closest place first and tell them where to meet us." Ennoshita suggested as he also took an onigiri from the pack as well, taking bites in a measured manner. 

Suga and Daichi nodded, cleaning their plates up first. "We'll take Kageyama with us," Koushi said to Ennoshita when he followed, explaining quietly that they would have Tsukki and Yams since Kageyama broke his nose. Just to keep fighting to a minimum. Besides, they could try and get when info out of the setter they could, since this wasn't normal Shoyo behavior. 

_karasuno!!: sugamama, dadchi, and 10 others_

* * *

sugamama: @asahi @ROLLING-THUNDER , when you're closer to the city, tell us and we'll give you our location

asahi: understood!

_read, 20:03_

_sunshine is typing...._

_(...)_

* * *


	3. 3

Sugawara directed Tsukki and Yamaguchi towards Ennoshita's vehicle while Daichi motioned Kageyama into the backseat of their car. The milk lover had a carton in hand with a metal straw to drink the quart on their ride, almost like a toddler who needed distractions. He was very easily pacified right now at least to avoid another squabble between the team mates. They had to see each other every day after all. 

Hard to believe they stuck together 3 years now-

"Hinata was just typing in chat-!" Tadashi exclaimed, everyone holding their breath at those words. Those glorious words. Shoyo was alive, and he had a phone with him. "He didn't send anything, but he must have been thinking about it." Sugawara was checking chat now too but also didn't see any messages from the sunshine child. It was only when Kageyama's phone buzzed in the stillness that the world crackled. Slowly, fingers pulled the device from his pocket and he shook as he opened his phone. 

_sunshine baby <3_

* * *

sunshine: i'm sorry i've made you worry so much kageyama. 

i never meant to hurt you like this. 

_sunshine is typing..._

_(...)_

_____

* * *

Kageyama was quivering, enough that he nearly had his phone plummet to the ground if it hadn't been for Daichi's reflexes snatching it from the air. His breathing had quickened and Sugamama rushed over to take the milk from his hands. He passed the carton to his husband to get Tobio to sit on the back seat with his feet on the dirt still. Ennoshita and Ryuu were exchanging glances - they had known Kags a year longer than Sugawara and Daichi and they'd still never seen him panic so bad. Reading that diary just made it all worse too. 

"We, we have to find him. He's hurting, he-he's scared." He was hysterical, pulling out small strands of dark hair as his hands gripped tight to his hair; all the while Suga was trying to get him to calm down, inhale and exhale with him, focus on what he was saying to ground him. The whole scene was worrying everyone, except Tsukkishima as he climbed into the back seat of Ryuu and Chiraka's car. He didn't feel pity for someone who broke his nose. "Let - let me have the GPS, I'll take us to the nearest one." Tobio wasn't sane yet, but he was persistant about his mission. He needed to make sure his baby was okay. 

Suga pulled it off the dashboard where it sat and placed the device in Kageyama's hands, motioning Daichi into the front seat. The mama crow took the other back seat with Tobio after helping him get his feet inside, the robotic voice directing them where to go almost immediately after the address was in. Team work got the GPS back into place and Daichi wasted no time following instructions. "We're gonna make it, Kageyama. Shoyo won't get very far without us." Slender fingers smoothed over ruffled tuffs of hair, hugging his second youngest close to try and comfort him. Tobio never had responded well to physical contact, but it seemed to be just what he needed now as he squeezed his team mom back extra tightly. 

"I hope you're right.." 

"I know I am." 

Daichi would glance back every so often to make sure Ennoshita was keeping up, but didn't fret so much when he saw Tanaka in the driver's seat this time. Maniac... Yeesh, _don't get yourselves killed with him driving like that._ The brunette followed the GPS to the near by nature walk, pulling into one of the parking spots and switching the engine into idle mode. He turned on an overhead light to dig out some flashlights and offered one to Suga, keeping one for himself and planning on offering the other to Yamaguchi. He figured Enno and Tanaka would have one or two as well. The forest that surrounded the trail was thick with brush at least Hinata height, so if the orange headed man wanted to hide (which they hoped he didn't), it wouldn't be too hard for him. 

"Stick together, everyone. This is a big place." Daichi instructed when everyone gathered around, everyone making sure their batteries were good before heading towards the trails. Suga mapped the entrance on his phone map so they could get back out, holding onto Tobio's hand with one palm as the other now had the flashlight. Daichi was on Kageyama's other side as the black haired one would be leading them to the usual place Shoyo and him would go. The others would be checking the side trails in case a wrong turn had been taken on Hinata's part. "Keep your phone close if you find him. Approach carefully, he's probably scared." It sounded like they were talking about an animal, and that's what wounded everyone. Again, except Tsukki. 

"Let's get going this way, Ryuu." Chiraka motioned Tanaka to follow his lead as he had the light, heading down one side of the trail while Suga, Daichi, and Tobio parted the other way. That left Tsukki and Yams alone for a moment before they too started walking. 

And they started talking. 

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi held the lanky, bandaged fingers of his boyfriend, leaning over just enough to be close to him. "If... if this was me, instead of Shoyo, what would you have done if Tobio had laughed like you did? At Shoyo's words." He knew he shouldn't be asking this, but it was important at the same time. 

"I'd have reacted the same way. I'm not upset about that. I'm angry at the fact that we're getting so worked up about Shoyo being a little dramatic sad sack. Like, he's never sad." Tsukishima gestured about with the flashlight, trying to catch a glimpse of anything unusual. "He's just a stupid bubbly child who wants attention and to have people running after him." He gave a look down to Tadashi, who was too busy looking at his shoes, which he could barely see in the dark. "You've been open with me about having depression, Tadashi, and I wouldn't let you run away from me for any reason." 

"But I don't think Shoyo's just sad. If he was, he'd talk to someone about it. You know he likes to talk, and can't hardly keep a secret." Yamaguchi lifted his face to look at Kei, a very soft set look in his face. "Something must be really eating away at him." Their feet crunched along for a stretch of silence as Tsukki chewed over the words in his head, trying to think up an intelligent response. 

"I guess that's true." He finally spoke, taking a different forked side in the trail than Tanaka and Ennoshita. This one was hardly used since he felt rocks poking his toes. "But he always thinks of himself, and maybe Kageyama. I doubt he's considered what he's actually doing." 

"Or he's not thinking at all. He's just trying to run away from it." Tadashi pushed some branches away from his face, continuing to walk along with Tsukki at a decent pace. They had yet to spot anything remotely like Hinata in the shadows or shrubbery. "I know that's what I used to do. What I still do sometimes. And I know Hinata needs help, he's talked to me about this sort of stuff before. I just... I didn't notice how bad it had gotten." He was clearly starting to blame himself, which is why Kei stopped and took Tadashi's face into his hands. 

"Stop that, don't blame yourself." Kei smoothed his thumbs - untaped - over soft, freckled cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. "You couldn't have known about all of this, doll. No one can know everything." A tender kiss was placed on dimpled skin. "Plus Hinata is a very naturally happy person. He vomits rainbows and gives sunshine when he opens his mouth like a ray beam." These words made Yamaguchi laugh, and he did lift some of the heavy from his heart. Tsukki, as mean as he could be, was right. And he was really good to Tadashi. 

"Thank you, Kei. You've earned yourself a kiss." Tadashi leaned his face up more and placed a smooch to awaiting lips, falling back to his flat feet so they could keep their search going. 

_ search party: kageyama, ennoshita, capt' yams, ROLLING-THUNDER _

* * *

kageyama: we haven't found anything yet. 

ennoshita: i haven't seen anything either

capt' yams: us either - we've actually found the trail that circles back to the parking lot

kageyama: we made it to our spot just now and no one's been here for a while

kageyama: meet back at the cars and we'll set out for our next location

ROLLING-THUNDER: send the second location here, and i'll tell asahi where to go next. we're just inside the city limits!!

kageyama: okay

kageyama: here.

* * *

"Nishinoya and Asahi will meet us at where we're going next." Kageyama told Suga and Daichi as they were walking back, birds chirping in annoyance at the flashlight that was disturbing their sleep. A small price to pay to find Shoyo. A nod from each was a good enough answer and the trio walked in silence, save for the cracking of twigs and small patches of loose gravel under foot that would make sounds. 

His mouth opened and shut for a few moments, before finally letting a garble of words fall out. "How do you know when you want to propose to someone?" 

Suga and Daichi shared a look of surprise before turning to Tobio, Suga walking forward since he had the light. "Well, it's not something easy to explain." 

"We have time, the next location is a good distance away." 

Daichi decided to take over the conversation as they retraced their steps to the parking lot. They had walked a good bit back into the forest but that didn't bother them. "You have to ask yourself a lot of things. Like, if you could spend the rest of your life with them. If you love them, if they're the only one to make you smile the stupidest grin ever. And if the answers to those questions are all yes, or positive answers, then it just might be the right time. Especially if you've been together for a few years already." He snuck a gaze over to Suga, and couldn't help the smile falling on his lips. "Call it cheesy, but I don't think I can explain it any other way." 

Kageyama was listening, nodded slowly but with good intent. "I had been thinking about proposing to Shoyo for a while now, actually, but it isn't the best time I guess with him running off like this. I don't want to overwhelm him." Suga's steps slowed to match Kageyama and he threw an arm around his shoulders to give him a half hug. 

"That consideration and willingness to wait is just what Shoyo is gonna need. And I know he'll say yes when you finally think it's the perfect time. You've got my blessing if that matters much." Koushi grins, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. It seems to work, since a crack of a smile lifts Tobio's face from a full frown. 

"Thank you, Suga-san." His phone buzzed with a notification, but peeking at it would only be Noya saying they were almost there. Their own cars were coming into view and Ennoshita was waiting with Tanaka, Tsuki and Yams. Kei was motioned forward when Kageyama came in sight, and a small sigh escaped his lips. 

"Oi, Tobio." Tsukishima stepped forward, away from the car with his hands secure in his pockets. He looked like he'd been scolded harshly by Tanaka, but that might not be the case. He stepped closer when Kageyama stilled, standing a punch's distance away. Suga and Daichi were tense on either side, but didn't say anything yet. "I wanted to.. apologize. For earlier." He snuck a glance back at Yamaguchi, who motioned him to carry on. "It wasn't appropriate of me to do. I'm not upset for breaking my nose because I would have done the same if the tables had been turned." 

...

Tsukishima Kei, apologizing for something he did? Unheard of. 

But it was happening. And Tobio wasn't going to give him too hard of a time. This was already emotionally exhausting for him as it was. "I accept your apology. let's keep going so we can all try and be reassured sooner." He didn't know what else to say and just made a move for Daichi and Suga's car, slipping into the front seat to program the GPS quietly. It was tense between everyone, but the things that had to be said were said. So Tsuki, Tadashi, Chiraka and Ryuu climbed into their car and let it cool off while they waited to be leaded. 

"It was good that Tsuki apologized but, it was unexpected." Koushi murmured to Daichi as they went to the other side of the car. "Think Chiraka gave him the third degree?"

"My guess is Tadashi finally has a bigger back bone." Sawamura snickered, ducking down to climb in the front seat and start the car.


	4. 4

_ search party: ROLLING-THUNDER, ennoshita, kageyama, capt' yams _

* * *

ROLLING-THUNDER: we're here, and we've got flashlights! 

kageyama: we're almost there, wait for us

capt' yams: noya, prepare some of the best hugs when we find shoyo, he's gonna need them

ROLLING-THUNDER: aye aye, capt'! they're ready at your command

capt' yams: good!

* * *

_ sunshine baby <3 _

kageyama: i love you, shoyo

kageyama: please, come home to me

kageyama: i'll listen to you, no matter what.

_read, 20:47_

* * *

Kageyama turned off his screen and pocketed it as they pulled up alongside Asahi and Noya's van, shifting into park and piling out as Tanaka parked a space over so their doors didn't crash together. Having to go to a repair shop would never be a good thing, and certainly not now. Seeing the short libero made something in Tobio relax, and he took a few deep breaths. 

"Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, you'll come with me this time. In case we do find Hinata here, he'll probably want us three the most." No one made a motion to argue, just nodding in agreement and breaking into pairs like before. Tanaka and Asahi, Suga and Ennoshita, Daichi and Tsuki, and the trio. Kageyama was much more level headed in telling everyone which ways to check, this one about twice the size of the last location. More ground with more people. Plus it gave everyone time to catch each other up on what's been happening in chats while driving and such. It was just a good mash-up. 

Tobio lead the two shorter partners of his along to the typical place he and Shoyo went, pushing aside foliage as he remembered the last time he had been down this path. Just as late at night, but it was after they'd lost a bunch of practice matches. Their first years weren't used to the idea of playing quite yet, so they had run a whole bunch of penalty laps. He could practically smell the sweat and cologne dripping from them when they had walked through these leaves, past those boulders and towards the park benches perched near the cliff. It wasn't very high, and it overlooked a small lake that had colorful koi fish swimming around. Geese were repelled so they didn't eat the koi, which kept it pretty year round. Not so much, as Kageyama paused just a few paces from the park bench they usually were perched on. 

The memory was on replay, feet hardly able to carry his mindless body to the bench to take a seat. Even though he imagined a head of orange hair perched beside him, leaning on his shoulder, there wasn't one. Shoyo wasn't here, as much as Tobio had prayed he would be. Prayers had never worked out very well for him before, and they still didn't. Maybe they'd stopped listening to him long ago, or just knew he was too late. 

"Tell us about Shoyo and you, Kageyama. Where your favorite date spot is, favorite movie on movie night. Best 'together' snack." Yamaguchi had come to lay his arms over the back of the bench, sleeves down to avoid getting splinters in his delicate skin. This was a pretty under-cared for section of park. No one but them came by here anyway. The questions were asked in good nature, so Tobio wasn't going to deny the answers. They'd get to tease Shoyo about it when they saw him later. Hopefully. 

"Any bakery that's open when we want bagels, 'Cloud Atlas' or 'A Silent Voice', and garbage plates. A very american thing we learned about from the internet." Tobio felt bad for smiling even a little bit without Shoyo being here to see, but he was thinking about him and it wouldn't stop. He could just imagine the mess of macaroni being all over stuffed and lightly pinked cheeks, feet swinging as he sat on the edge of the counter. A too big t-shirt hanging off his collarbone and just hardly brushing his knees after stay late nights when Kageyama's parents were out of town. 

"I think a garbage plate would be perfect with the left overs we had today. He'll be really happy to have his favorite things." Yamaguchi put a palm on Tobio's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze as he did so. None of them wanted to think about the possibility of Shoyo having gone over the cliff edge, so after a couple moments of quiet they collectively headed back towards the cars. 

* * *

_ search party: ROLLING-THUNDER, capt' yams, ennoshita, kageyama _

ennoshita: one of the ways we went ended up having us run into Tsuki and Daichi, so we've headed back to the car. we'll be waiting there for everyone

capt' yams: we didn't find any signs of Hinata here either, so we're making our way back. 

capt' yams: kageyama said he can only think of one other place Shoyo might be, but it's the one he's the most worried about

ennoshita: why? 

ennoshita: actually, do I really wanna know

capt' yams: probably not

capt' yams: but i'll say anyway

capt' yams: it's got a super high cliff over a bunch of rocky shore. You can see a big bridge from there where they like to watch the cars. 

ennoshita: oh lord give us strength

capt' yams: we're all thinking the same thing. 

capt' yams: here's the coordinates for the next place so daichi can program the gps: here

ennoshita: right on it

ennoshita: let's just pray we're on time and shoyo's okay, i don;t know what i'd do if he wasn't

capt' yams: cry? cause me too

ennoshita: yeah cry and maybe scream

ennoshita: maybe curse the sky a little too

capt' yams: nice flavor there

ennoshita: ikr?

* * *

_Bzz, bzz, bzzzz_. A hand stopped a phone from sliding too far along the dirt, the screen facing the ground so he didn't have to look at the messages. He couldn't look at the messages. 

It scared him too much. 

More than the tall wall that once blocked his view of the other side. 

_I've found a way to fly over that._

\------

Kageyama climbed into the back seat with Noya and Yamaguchi, Suga driving and Daichi riding shotgun with Asahi. No man's vehicle left behind, and it kept the car rides interesting. Everyone had something to chit chat about anyway, other than Kageyama. He was trying to save his words and his energy as much as he could. There was a fighting gremlin in his belly that churned up the food from early and he had to instruct Suga to pull over so he could climb past Noya and escape the car. To which, he'd promptly throw up on the side of the road. Asahi and Ennoshita had pulled over when Suga did just so they didn't lose each other, but it just made everyone all the more hurt and worried to see their setter like this. 

Kags has lost all of himself at this point, even thought it's been less than 24 hours since Shoyo has gone missing. Well, run away sort of missing. No one could blame him though, watching Suga gently encourage him to drink something to rinse away the probably disgusting taste in his mouth. His body was trying to delay what he thought they'd find at the last location, make him more hardened for what was coming to sock him in the gut. But nothing could prepare him. He knew that better than anyone else. Tobio finally climbed back into the window seat (Tadashi graciously moving over for him) and buckled up, nursing along on the water bottle nested in his hands. 

"Kageyama's finally losing his marbles." Asahi muttered in the quiet van, shifting into drive to follow Suga back on to the expressway. "He's making himself physically sick with worry. Didn't know that was possible." Daichi merely nodded in agreement as that's all he could do, letting his eyes watch the flickering pattern of yellow stripes on the road disappear under the tires. He didn't know how else to distract himself. Losing Shoyo was like losing his actual son. This was a kid he cared a lot for, and he wasn't going to be mentally capable to handle this any more than Tobio. 

"God give him strength and courage then." 

"Mhhm. Agreed." Since the drive would be a little while, Asahi clicked on the radio and played some soft oldies music, letting it whistle the stereo speakers as they drove along. The silence wasn't very long, as Asahi would pose a question for his best friend. "So, you're getting married. And why haven't I been told to prepare a best man speech?" He was just poking fun, but it lifted the heaviness away for a while. 

Daichi even chuckled about it, leaning back in the passenger's seat further. "I haven't decided who I want as my best man yet. It's between you and my brother, so I'll decide if blood is thicker than water." He folded his hands behind his head, resting crossed fingers comfortably as he watched the road in front of them. "But I know Suga is excited to have Kiyoko, Yachi, and some of our softer guys as his bridemaids. He's seriously wondering how he'll get Shoyo to agree to wear a dress when I'm pretty sure he'd be very excited to." The pair shared a small chuckle, slowing down to turn when Suga did and following him down a side road. "We have decided on the food and flowers, but we just gotta pick a venue. Then hopefully smooth sailing from there. Hopefully." 

The cars pulled to a stop one aside another, shifted into park, and belts unbuckled. 

_karasuno: sugamama, asahi, and 10 others_

* * *

sugamama: we're all hands on deck here

kageyama: please, be careful. there are lots of cliffs out here

asahi: of course, but watch your step too, we don't want anyone getting hurt

dadchi: i think there's a first aid kit in the trunk we can bring with us too. 

kageyama: we should travel as a group here,..

kageyama: just in case we need more help.

ennoshita: i get what you mean, more light to look too. 

bald-crow: i'll bring a blanket and snacks. 

dadchi: don't make this a picnic

bald-crow: i mean for shoyo! yeesh, im trying to be nice.


	5. 5

"I hate that you store snacks in the car. They're gonna go stale eventually." 

"No they won't. I eat them before then." 

Ryuu and Chiraka were bickering quietly at one another as they folded a blanket into a small bag and piled the first aid kit in over that. Then a bag of cheetos from the glove box, and some peanut butter crackers. Why anyone looked surprised that they had food was beyond proper reason. Of course Tanaka was always hungry and he'd have food everywhere. He was also the one instructed to carry the bag, since he had the wonderous idea. Totally not because he had just annoyed Ennoshita the entire car ride over here. 

"There's only one path here and out to the cliff, but there are lots of little places to hide." Tobio stepped forward towards the trail, a flashlight in his hands. The beam of it just barely trembled with the shaking of a tight gripped hand. "I don't think he wants to hide from us, but we can't be too sure. We can never be too sure." A soft hand pressed to Kageyama's back and he looked back to see Yamaguchi, and Suga on his other side. Daichi and Tsuki were coming up to join their partners, and Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita wasted no time to complete the lineup. Everyone had a hand of support on one another and it was like a collective pray before the forest. 

"Alright, Karasuno, let's do this." Daichi felt like they were back in that gymnasium, preparing for the toughest fights at nationals. He felt like their captain again, even though the clock hadn't swung back around. How some days he wished it would, but today wasn't that day. It wasn't the time to worry about it. "Lead us, Kageyama." He patted him on the back and everyone collectively let go, letting their young one lead them through the forest. It was dark and seemed to loom over them with high branches, hardly cut by the harsh yellow of their flashlights. Who knew how long the walk was, but they didn't care. 

Every step brought the crunch of leaves under foot. 

Each inch felt like a mile. 

But they trudged on. 

No one really said much of anything aside from asking how each other was holding up. Suga would ask Daichi, Tanaka ask Yamaguchi, Ennoshita ask Tsukki. They'd rotate around, just keeping everyone together and in solidarity. They were one again, together for the hardest battle their lives would throw at them. They'd be going at it as a team, instead of alone. No one should have to go through this alone. 

Kageyama waved the light around and crawled to a stop, noticing a small orange bag perched on a rock. It wasn't very big, palm sized, but it caught everyone's attention. Tobio reached a hand for it and plucked it from the ledge in the rock's shape, swallowing loudly in the darkness. "This is Shoyo's. He won it from a vending machine game at the carnival." Unzipping it would show a dead battery pack, and a collection of assorted yen coins. Not very much, just enough for carnival games and 100 yen slots. "He's here, somewhere." He moved off the trail and into the shrubs to shine his light around, peeking around the corners of rocks to check in every place. Tadashi and Noya did the same for the other side side while Suga and Daichi huddled everyone close in a hug. 

They hadn't stopped praying this entire time. They were praying for their sunshine to be okay, to make sure he wasn't going to implode and disappear into a soft star dust. That would be too hard for them to withstand. 

"Hinata... where are you?" Kageyama wasn't yelling, but it seemed to boom in the quiet of everyone's ears. They were all thinking the same thing, even if they didn't want to say it out loud. 

"Let's keep moving, Tobio. He's probably looking out over the view." Safely, was what he wanted to add, but it might be a hope too good to be true. Suga motioned for Kageyama to come in closer and brought him in for a hug, the pair walking ahead after a few moments of settling in their skin again. Noya and Yamaguchi stayed close to the front, partners taking hold of their hands to make sure everyone stayed together. Each other person would feel responsible if someone got lost. 

Kageyama clung to the little orange pouch as he had flashes of the scene they'd see when they reached the cliff - his worst nightmares crawling up his throat to choke him out without any words. He couldn't speak, just barely nod when Asahi asked him if he was holding up alright. He didn't want to speak for the fear of no words coming out. He didn't want to gape like a fish and try to pick out words that couldn't truly say how he felt. He's never felt like this before and he doesn't want to feel this way again.

Ryuu shifted the bag on his back to be hiked up a little higher as he ducked under branches, Ennoshita holding some aside for easier walking. Asahi was gripping tight to Noya and he doing the same in return, Tadashi grabbing Tsukki's hand about half way through their hike. His mind was running wild, much like Tobio's. He didn't want to face what they all thought was going to be waiting ahead. 

Another handful of minutes later and the pack slowed again, coming to a stand still just a few meters from the trail head. It would open to a clearing that overlooked the bridge, where unbeknowing cars would pass along as lazy speeds to get from their point A to point B. Their headlights would lift the foggy night, and they'd drive on without second thought. Kageyama could picture Shoyo looking in the distance for any orange cars, a rarity that made him excited when he did see one. Tobio's feet were heavy, cemented to the ground. He couldn't go any further. Just the thought of seeing Shoyo, laying on the ground, or not on the cliff at all -

"We're ready whenever you are, Tobio." Suga whispered the words above the whistle of the wind, squeezing his arm gently with lukewarm but clammy palms. Everyone was on edge. This was the final set before the end of the match would hit them in the face. Defeat or victory, they faced it head on. 

"We're here for you, Kageyama." Ryuu clapped a hand on his shoulder, stepping away from being at the back of the pack to give words of encouragement. "Take us to your man." 

Breathing in deep, holding it, and then exhaling set the zoned in look in his eyes. He took a step forward. 

* * *

"Hey look, an orange car..." _Must be my lucky day. I wonder if I'll ever meet the guy or gal that drives that car._ That would be a day he may be able to see. Maybe not. He didn't know anymore what the world had in store for him, considering how he sat here on the ledge with feet hitting the underside and causing chips to fall to the ground hundreds of feet below him. "I wonder how much it would hurt, all the way down there.." 

He leaned over, oblivious of the noises behind him. All he could hear was the whistle of the wind and the gentle rustle of leaves. The world was at peace with itself in the dark quiet. The note he had written was pinned beneath a rock, as to not fly away. Someone would eventually find it, and somewhere deep inside, Shoyo hoped it would be Tobio. 


	6. 6

**_"Hinata-!"_ **

The scream left Tobio's mouth before he realized, the grip of the fear that crawled up releasing as he saw the head of orange hair leaning over the edge of the cliff. In one swift moment of being too late, they could have seen him already gone, but there was a chance now. Shoyo spun around too quick and he slipped, terror filling his eyes as he fell backwards over the side. This was it. This was the moment he died. His body would hit the ground and he'd be dead, shown the last bit of his life and -

Strong arms reached and grabbed one of his outstretched hands, the swarm of dark hair caught in the undercurrent that curled around the cliff side and lifted the waves of black up out of ocean blue eyes. They were raw red around the whites, like he'd been crying a little too hard for far too long. "No! I'm not letting you die here!" The declaration brought surprise to Shoyo's eyes, even more when the slipping pair were held up by a white haired angel and his devilish child. Suga and Nishinoya had sprung from the group when they saw Tobio leaning too far to pull both of themselves up, and soon to follow were Tadashi and Tsukki. With the longest arms, Kei reached over the edge on his stomach and extended a hand. 

"Take my hand, Hinata!" He had Tadashi holding one leg, and Daichi on the other, who soon also had Tanaka and Ennoshita to lend a hand. Asahi got on Kageyama's other side, ready to hoist their orange child back over the edge to safety. Who, not surprisingly, had started to cry. It didn't take much thought as he reached up and took hold Kei's hand with his other, trying to find his footing as he was yanked back to the main land. Shoyo was utterly sobbing, snotty and disgusting as Tobio threw his arms around him in a crushing hug. The two that didn't usually get along shared a mutual look this time around, one that was like a silent _thank you_ and _you're welcome._ As much as Tsukishima wasn't fond of Hinata, he wasn't about to let someone die. No matter what they've done. 

Suga and Ryuu quickly got out the blanket from the bag they brought along, throwing it around their spiker's shoulders. The team was sitting in various places, facing their sunshine boy with relief flooding through tired veins. "You're okay now, Sho. I'm here... we're all here." Kageyama soothed, cheek pressed to orange locks as the ginger released heart wrenching sob into the fleece of the blanket. He didn't have the words to speak, all he could do was bury himself against Tobio weakly. He was exhausted and short of breath. The whole ordeal has been hard on him on top of what was already eating at him. "Here, try and drink something for me." Tobio motioned for a bottle of water and cracked it open, placing it between Shoyo's hands when he leaned back just barely. 

There was a new sort of thinness to Hinata's face that Tobio hadn't noticed before as he watched the soft teen try and quiet down his crying enough to take a few meager sips from the water bottle. He was dehydrated, sore, and just had his first major brush with death. He wasn't to blame for any of this. He kept himself close to Kageyama was the team slowly crept forward, Tadashi and Noya hugging on the orange before Suga followed. From there it was a gentle dog pile, everyone hugging on everyone else. Spreading the love, and embracing in the quiet. Even Tsukki was in the mix, as much as he didn't want to be. Hugs weren't his thing. 

"Please, come talk to us next time, Hinata." Someone in the pile whispered the words in Shoyo's ear,but he was too tired to see who it was. Probably his mama crow, but he couldn't be sure. His face and head felt fuzzy as he was picked up in strong arms once again. Silver white hair peeked out of the corner of his eyes as he was given another gentle sip of water, his 'village' coming together to raise him up again. "Let's head back, everyone. So we aren't freezing our butts off." 

Daichi with a flashlight lead the way, Kageyama and Hinata clustered on all sides by worried teammates. The orange pouch was held in Tobio's pocket, and Noya had collected the note and small bag that Hinata had brought to the cliff with him. He hadn't read it, mostly because he knew it wasn't his place to. It burned a metaphorical hole in his pocket the whole walk back to the cars, where Hinata was laid across the back seat of Asahi and Noya's van. Suga and Asahi were riding in front this time, Tobio perched back with Shoyo, having his head in his lap. 

"Let's head back to Hinata's house, just follow Daichi." Suga whispered to him as he noticed the boys starting to drift off to sleep. Kageyama was brushing his fingers along Hinata's cheeks in a gentle way, barely brushing against the soft skin that sat there. The face that had deflected many balls back up for him to set. Hard to believe he's got any teeth left after some hits. "They're worn out, but I don't blame them."

The van started up with a deep rumble and Asahi peeled from the parking space after Daichi, following him back the long ride to Shoyo's house. "If you'd like my opinion, I think he'd be flattered to be your bridesmaid." Asahi spoke after a few ticks of silence, turning just a moment to look at Suga before going back to gazing down the road. "He's like your little shadow when he sees you." 

This brought a light chuckle to Koushi's lips as he leaned his chair back just a little to get more settled down for the ride. "I know I want Kiyoko as my maid of honor, but I think Shoyo would like to throw the flowers around. It's a very important job for him after all." The moon had finally come out from behind the clouds as they were talking, barely peeking up over the tree line to shine down on them. The gods were watching, Tadashi was almost sure of it. "And Kageyama could be the ring bearer, as approriate." Two jobs typically give to children, for their youngest crows. 

"I think it'll be picture perfect." Asahi slowed into a lane change, making sure to keep speed with Daichi and Ennoshita in front of him. "Noya is excited just to see it happen, he's got a bet going with someone over how it'll look already." 

"I'm assuming that someone is Tanaka." 

"Suga, who else would it be?"

A shrug was the only answer that could be given and it shared space with a laugh, the mother hen peeking back to make sure Kageyama and Hinata were still doing alright. Both were fast asleep, hands curled softly around the squishable face of the current Ace at Karasuno. He had to resist the urge to take a photo, knowing this wouldn't be the best memory they'd want to have together. "I think they'll get through this." 

Asahi made a questioning noise but then saw where Suga was looking and nodded. "If they can make it through this, they can make it through anything."

\------

Tobio was woken when they finally got back to Hinata's house, and he sleepily collected his boyfriend into his arms to climb from the back of the van. The lights were on inside since they'd forgotten to turn them off, Ennoshita holding open the door for them. Everyone else filed in after them, like a sad little train that had some weird wheels. Tsukki and Tadashi stayed in the living room, and Ennoshita pulled Tanaka away to finish doing the dishes. They were giving everyone the space they needed. Suga and Daichi motioned Noya and Asahi to relax in the living room, and they did so, leaving the team parents with the youngest. They turned on lamps in Shoyo's room and Daichi folded down the bed spread so Kageyama could lay him down on the bed. 

Only now did they finally take a good look at their tangerine. 

He had spots of blood on the sleeves of his shirt, which would be rolled up to find bandages in long need of changing. There were some more patches on his hips, Tobio would discover as he changed Shoyo into some pajamas he'd found in the closet. He felt his heart grow heavy realizing that he must have been hurting a while since there were some healed scars on his shoulders and palms. Not from volleyball. The thought of Shoyo sitting alone, in the dark, with... a knife, it scared him more than seeing him fall over the cliff earlier. "I'll get the first aid kit." He heard Suga say briefly to Daichi before leaving the room, sliding the door shut behind him. Footsteps faded and it was silent once again. 

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't apologize." Kageyama stopped him, folding the sheets up over Shoyo's sleeping body and leaving his arms on top so Suga would have an easier time changing the bandages. He'd teach Tobio too, so Shoyo didn't neglect himself any further. "It's not your fault, so you shouldn't be saying sorry. I was the one who didn't notice sooner." 

"I was going to say sorry for not finding him sooner." Daichi took a step closer and pulled Kageyama in for a very dad-like hug, patting him on the back. "I know you'll make it up to him for being a little on the dense side." A flush of color touched at Tobio's cheeks when Daichi smirked, Suga coming back in with a first aid kit and some snacks. 

"For when he wakes up." Suga put the food aside in favor of opening the kit, extracting bandages, some paper tape, and gauze. He also got the rubbing alcohol and an antiseptic cream, starting to clean up the cuts. They were wild, all over the place, but mostly where the volleyball would connect with his forearms. They probably ached horrible, since Shoyo made a noise in his sleep as Suga taught Tobio how to properly dress the wounds. He paid good attention, taping down the bandages after they were wound around Hinata's arms. The ones on his hips were cleaned and a gauze pad was taped over the bunch, since they weren't as far apart. 

"Thank you, Suga-san. I don't know what I would have done." Kageyama thanked him humbly, accepting the roll of bandages that was left since he had all these other things in the medicine cabinet at home. "And thank you both, for coming all the way down here."

"It's no trouble, Kageyama. You needed us, and we're your family too. Never forget that." Daichi ruffled his hair after Suga spoke, the two parents of sorts sandwiching Tobio in a hug he couldn't refuse. Because his mama crow would be upset and an upset Suga means an upset Daichi. 

"How long are you planning on staying?" He would pose the question upon being released, standing up to turn off some of the lights and leave Shoyo to sleep. Daichi and Suga followed suit, leaving the room and cracking the door on exit. 

"For a week, since we've got the time off." Koushi hummed happily, leaning against Daichi as the trio wandered back into the living room. Someone had found a deck of Uno and were throwing cards onto the pile one by one, until someone got in a reverse battle, then it would go back and forth. "Hey, don't leave us out!" He laughed, hurrying over to plop down at the table to be dealt into the game. Tobio and Daichi shared a look, rolling their eyes but always up for a good game of Uno. They too joined the table and the real game started, everyone now dealt in and tense with excitement. 

"Looks like we got a red 7 to start. Tanaka, go!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments! They really make my day to see, because it means you like what you're reading! I also would like to add that I have a much nicer fic in the works to help recover from all this sad stuff. Please enjoy the last chapter uwu


	7. 7

_karasuno!!: sunshine, kageyama, and 10 others_

* * *

_sunshine is typing..._

sunshine: i'm sorry for worrying everyone...

sugamama: honey, you're awake!!

sunshine: don't come in

sunshine: i can't face you all yet...

kageyama: what about me?

sunshine...

...)

sunshine: okay. but only kageyama...

dadchi: do you want to talk about it over text with all of us?

asahi: you don't have to, but we're all out here to support you

sunshine: i read up in chat, i know... thank you. 

_**kageyama has gone idle chat mode.** _

sunshine: i don't deserve you guys...

capt' yams: yes you do, hinata. you're one of the best people i know. 

saltshaker: as annoying as i think it is, you make a lot of people happy. kageyama included. 

dadchi: you're like a son to suga and i, we love you like one too. don't think less of yourself okay?

sunshine: but i'm not that great. I came from a crappy middle school and i'm a runt

sunshine: i can't do anything right in school, and i'm barely passing. I'm not smart, I can't guess block or read block. 

sunshine: i can't cook either, or clean right, and I don't pay enough attention to everyone

dadchi: kageyama, smack him upside the head for me

dadchi: because you're making yourself seem less than what you're actually worth. 

sugamama: yeah, school is somewhat important, but you're a wonderful volleyball player. 

ennoshita: you've grown more from sheer determination than any training program we've been sent through the wringer with. 

bald-crow: and you're super fucking good at what you set your heart to. Volleyball teams are lucky to have you and can suck my ass if they turn you away for something stupid. 

sugamama: exactly what tanaka said, except with less swear words. 

capt' yams: Shoyo, would I have given you the title of ace if I didn't think you deserved it?

sunshine: yes. because you pity me

capt' yams: no, I wouldn't have. Because i want you to earn it. And you've earned it every single day. Without fail. 

sunshine: how can you say that so confidently?

capt' yams: because i've been in the same shoes you've been in. 

capt' yams: the world seems hopeless right? empty? maybe even a little too much to handle?

sunshine... yeah. 

capt' yams: but that's because you think you're alone. but you're not alone. 

sugamama: you're never alone, hinata. you've got your team, because even a million miles away we're still family. we're thicker than blood.

dadchi: at the drop of a dime we'll be there for you, no matter what it is you need. just trust us. 

ennoshita: kageyama especially. he was so worried about you, and he's beaten himself up a dozen times over because he thought he hasn't done enough. 

bald-crow: maybe we all haven't done enough either, since we didn't notice that you needed help. we won't let it happen again. 

capt' yams: even tsukki will listen if you need it! right tsukki?

saltshaker: yeah, I will. Because I'd want someone to do the same for me. 

saltshaker: plus, yeah, i'm mean sometimes, but i'm not heartless. 

dadchi: cause someone's given him help making a heart in that cold body of yours. 

sunshine: alright...

sunshine. i think i get it. 

sunshine: make room at the table, i wanna play uno too

bald-crow: bet, i'll make ennoshita sacrifice his seat

ennoshita: the heck you will

saltshaker: we'll find a chair for you, don't mind them. 

sunshine: thank you guys, for everything. 

* * *

Shoyo closed his phone and leaned back against Tobio's chest, exhaling a small sigh from gently parted lips. He wasn't hurting, but he wasn't completely his old self again. Only TLC could fix that, and Kageyama could give him plenty of that. "Who put me in pjs?" His brown eyes were warm when he looked back at Tobio, a hand snaking up to his dark hair. He was ignoring the tough bandages wrapped around his arms for the time being because he knew he'd slowly pick them off in anxiety. 

"I did. You needed to be in something more comfortable than jeans and a t-shirt from your mom's band camp." Hands settled on thighs that were made for jumping, rubbing small circles with his thumbs over different little dips and concave spots. It was a part of Hinata that he was beginning to know well, like the backs of his hands. They'd probably touched and examined every part of one another a dozen times over, but it was still so easy to discover something new to like. "I'm sorry, if I've ever made you feel like you couldn't talk to me." Tobio spoke after a moment, turning his cheek to press small kisses to the hand that was trailing down to caress his cheek. "I won't lie that I was terrified of losing you because I was being stupid." His voice dropped to an audible whisper, gathering more of Shoyo up into his embrace. 

He was met with no resistance either as Shoyo was more than happy to be closer to Tobio, head resting against his chest where he could hear just how hard his heart was hammering. "I was the one being stupid - I always thought you wouldn't care if I fell over because you push me out a lot. But I know you have your reasons." Fingers gripped at the black shirt that clung to Kageyama, knuckles not tight enough to turn white though. "I wanted to talk to you, I did, but I couldn't bring myself to make you worry about me. You've got a lot on your plate, being asked to join the national team, finals, the current volleyball season. Stuff that's bigger than me. More important than me."

"Shoyo, nothing is more important than you."

"You're flattering me."

Kageyama forced his boyfriend to look at him, hands pressed on either cheek. "No. I'm not. I'm telling you the truth. Ask Daichi, if you weren't just about to be thrown over a cliff, I would have come over here after school, made you dinner, and proposed to you. The ring I saved up for is burning a hole in my sock drawer very impatiently." There were renewed tears in Shoyo's eyes when he heard this from Tobio's own lips. They'd been together for two years, and sometimes if felt for a lot longer, but he'd never thought they'd actually be getting -

"You, you want to marry me?" Hinata's bottom lip wobbled the words and they spilled out in the quiet. 

"Yes, I do. But I'm going to ask you properly. It's what you deserve. Because I fucking love you, dumbass." Tobio slowly let go off the grip he had on Shoyo's face, leaning in to meet him for a kiss to the lips. "I'm sick of not seeing a ring on your hand to remind you that I'm here for you." 

"I mean, we could always get tattoos together." A joke, by the turn up of Hinata's lips in a smirking fashion. "Our names, Shoyo and Tobio Kageyama in a swirly font." Flushes of red touched both male's faces at the thought of sharing a last name, but it was a pleasant thought. "Maybe some tiger lilies, red roses, poppies." The tone slowly shifted from tattoo possibilities to flowers for their wedding without either of them really picking up on it. 

"We'll have the church bells too, as a background." Tobio added, hand dancing over the skin exposed on Shoyo's arm. "It'll be a whole sleeve, and when we stand side by side, it'll match like two halves of a whole." 

"I'd like that, Tobio." 

"I'm glad." 

There was a knock on the door that interrupted them, Hinata calling for them to come in. When it slid back, it was Suga who was standing there with a small smile on his face. 

"We're waiting on you slow pokes. Tanaka's betting that you decided to have sex or something." The two boys shared a look and rolled their eyes before climbing out of bed, Tobio helping Shoyo stand upright without wobbling back to the bed. "How are you feeling, Shoyo?" Suga would ask before getting a hug from the tangerine, which was happily returned. 

"Better, but I'm so sorry to make you drive all the way up here for me. You must have been so busy." Hinata crowed, holding Koushi at arm's distance to look at the older man he called a second mama of sort. "How's your class doing anyway?"

"The daycare's doing good. They're all so excited to see me during the say, but I'm sure my assistant can handle himself. He's a lot like Asahi though, so he might get walked all over by some 3 year olds." The two shared a snicker as they walked with Tobio trailing behind out to the kitchen. The whole team turned to look at him and they were grinning - motioning to the seats between Suga and Tadashi that had been found and dragged up so everyone could play Uno together. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's probably watched you a 100 times do everything and will just mimic it." Shoyo took a seat beside Tadashi, who he gave the biggest hug he could manage. Tobio sat on Suga's other side, with Shoyo to his left. "Now, who's gonna start?" Hinata picked up his cards, sorting them out quickly by color and then number. 

"Me!" Tanaka slammed down a matching number to the card in the pile, looking to Ennoshita who played the next card. "So, was my betting right?"

The thump to the head he got had the whole table laughing, and the matter fell to their feet. 

"Hey, Shoyo. How would you like to be one of my bride's maids?" Suga opened his mouth to continued the sentence as he placed a card in the pile but he was beat to the punch. 

"Of course! Yes, I'll do it." He set down his cards, jumping in his seat excitedly. "I'll be there next to you, Suga-san!" 

Daichi and Suga shared a look, one of fondness for their youngest. 

"I'm counting on you to be ready for it then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I would have posted this chapter last night but I was at work and we had an accident. No one got hurt, but I was very busy taking care of it. I changed the tag from major character death because our baby hinata is just too cute and no one can hurt him like that. But thank you so much for reading, and special thanks to anyone that's been leaving me comments!! I really enjoy seeing them and I get through writer's block better knowing people are liking when I've giving you. Please have a nice day/evening/night, and a wonderful life!

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged!! if you like something, please let me know and i'll be happy to write more for you. It would be my honor to have you as a regular reader of mine :)


End file.
